Humildad
by Nessio
Summary: Hoy el mundo estaba sorprendido con la noticia de la captura del que probablemente era el más grande capo de la era moderna.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel Comics pertenecen a Disney (lamentablemente), solo los ocupo para esta historia con fines de entretenimiento sin afán de lucro, la trama es completamente mía, así como el personaje Sebastian Marquis/Death Row, así que por favor, no me demanden.**

 _ **Nota: Este fic participa en el Reto #21: "**_ _ **Here**_ _ **comes**_ _ **the**_ _ **OC" del foro La Torre Stark.**_

"Humildad"

Lo primero que pasa por la mente de un criminal al ser aprendido es el fin de sus días, dejándose llevar por la desolación y la irrefutable sensación de vacío.

Hoy el mundo estaba sorprendido con la noticia de la captura del que probablemente era el más grande capo de la era moderna.

Sebastián Marquis mejor conocido en el bajo mundo como "Death Row" había sido capturado, tras todos los esfuerzos realizados por la policía.

Se le acusaba de múltiples homicidios, asociación delictuosa, narcotráfico lavado de dinero, por destacar algunos.

La audiencia estaba en punto de hervor, todos los asistentes estaban presenciando el juicio del siglo: La ciudad vs Marquis.

Había postura dividida sobre el vigilante, muchos le apoyaban, los numero pesaban, la delincuencia había bajado significativamente en los lugares por los que había pisado, varios criminales de los más peligrosos habían sido abatidos o entregados por el mismo.

Pero los que estaban en su contra también tenían números de peso, los daños en propiedad pública y privada que ocasionaba su paso, así mismo la ola de violencia que desató, mencionando de pasó la carnicería que se presentaba.

En una sala privada dentro del mismo recinto, se encontraban las partes interesadas en el caso, lo particular era que el enjuiciado pese a negarse en un principio a tener un abogado defensor, ahora tenía a un par de lujo, los mismísimos fundadores de la firma Nelson & Murdock.

La fiscalía que buscaba encarcelar al mercenario había sido orillada a realizar un trato, ya que Matt y Franklin habían presentado un amparo que argumentaba la violación de los derechos de Sebastián.

Una vez marcado el precedente y habiendo expuesto los términos en los que quedaría el trato le dieron la palabra al moreno, que con su mirada gélida de siempre observo a los presentes, como si hubiese lanzado una advertencia de lo que se aproximaba.

Aclaro su garganta, meditando lo que iba a decir, relajo su mirada y fue entonces que habló.

—Antes que nada, hay que aceptar que casi todos los que estamos aquí tenemos una cosa en común y es que no hemos ido por el camino correcto. Ahora, dentro de los que estamos descarrilados están los que abusan y los que no abusan y yo soy de los que no abusan, yo no le he hecho nada a nadie al que no se lo merezca, pero para cuidar un negocio ilegal hay que poner respeto y es por ello que cada vez más nos hundimos en la porquería. Pretender que soy el malo de este circo es como querer tapar el sol con un dedo, señores, soy la última de sus preocupaciones, pero, si el tenerme bajo la mira del ojo público les da tranquilidad, adelante, estoy en completa disposición de entregarles la información que quieren,

—En adición a lo que mi cliente está exponiendo, me gustaría que revisaran esta orden ejecutiva de SHIELD, firmada por la directora María Hill, en ella, podrán ver que requieren al señor Marquis presente en una de sus bases en la costa oeste, ofreciendo a cambio, que se olvide este incidente tan penoso – ofreció Franklin, entregando una copia de la ya mencionada carta a cada uno de los demandantes.

El juez que llevaba el caso, quedó de una pieza al leer el documento que sostenía en las manos, después la mirada de furia y el temblor producto de la impotencia.

Par de horas después Nelson, Murdock y Marquis se encontraban fuera del recinto, Sebastián ya con su ropa de civil, agradeciendo ya no traer el maldito overol naranja.

— ¿Por qué esta vez permaneces tan callado Marquis? No es común en ti, este es el momento en el que nos observas por encima del hombro alegando que no nos necesitabas. – reprochó Matt ante la actitud meditabunda del moreno.

—Realmente los necesitaba, no es un problema del cual hubiese podido salir a la fuerza, lo hubiera empeorado, créeme, el verte no me hace más feliz que a ti, pero hay momentos como este en el que uno debe bajar las astas y admitir que las situaciones nos rebasan. Les agradezco esto, más a Foggy, que tiene que estar lidiando contigo y Joey.

—Ahora que la mencionas, me dijo que no la hagas quedar mal con Hill, la persuadió hasta al cansancio para que te de dieran esa misión.

—Lo increíble del asunto es que es una misión en la costa oeste, volveré a mi casa de Los Ángeles después de todo, ojala y Joey pase a visitarme para reírnos de este tema.- sonrió complacido el mercenario al dilucidar eso.

Sin ahondar más en el tema, se despidió de ambos abogados estrechando sus manos en un gesto sincero de agradecimiento, para después perderse en las calles de la gran manzana.


End file.
